Crimen perfecto
by Affy black
Summary: James solo quiere convencerla de que dejarle robar su corazón sería el crimen perfecto, después de todo, ella ya había robado el suyo hace bastante. Lamentablemente para él, Lily es muy confusa a veces.


**Titulo: **Crimen Perfecto.

**Summary** : James solo quiere convencerla de dejarle robar su corazón sería el crimen perfecto, después de todo, ella ya había robado el suyo hace bastante. Lamentablemente para él, Lily es muy confusa a veces.

**Nota: **Lily y James son la mejor pareja del mundo y nunca nadie me convencera de lo contrario :D ¡Adoro escribir de ellos! ...Y creo que es lo único que se me da bien xD.

* * *

**Crimen Perfecto.**

-James Potter es un delincuente, lo juro.

Mary McDonald siempre, desde hace años, había aguantado por parloteos interminables de su mejor amiga, Lily Evans. Por alguna razón a Lily le encantaba quejarse de casi todo con Mary y a esta no le quedaba otra que soportar los eternos sermones de la pelirroja hasta que se sintiera desahogada y pudiera volver a respirar tranquila.

La cosa empezó a molestarle cuando dichos parloteos dejaron de ser sobre los exámenes y sobre ese amigo Slytherin suyo para convertirse en discursos de horas sobre porque James Potter era el idiota más grande que algún día iba a pisar ese castillo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora, Lily? –cuestionó la pobre Mary suspirando y mirando su plato de comida con añoranza, cuando Lily hablaba, almorzar era casi imposible.

-¡Te digo es un criminal hecho y derecho!

-¿Hablando de mí, Evans? –preguntó el dichoso delincuente sentándose justo frente a ellas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily se puso roja de pronto y Mary ahogó una risa metiéndose una cucharada de puré a la boca con rapidez. El aludido James Potter era un muchacho atractivo de tez morena y cabello negro desordenado, era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el mejor alumno en Transfiguraciones y el otro Premio Anual pero ante los ojos de Lily todos esos meritos parecían hacerse chiquitos y sus defectos se engrandecían.

-No seas egocéntrico, Potter. –espetó la chica de impactantes ojos verdes evitando su mirada. –No todo gira torno a ti.

-¿Entonces hay otro criminal hecho y derecho que te esté molestando? –indagó James con esa deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. –Voy a ponerme celoso.

-¿Qué otro criminal va a haber? –intervino Mary tomando un sorbo de zumo. –Si Lily habla de ti noche y día, las veinticuatro horas, eres su tema favorito de conversación.

La chica de cabello rojo intenso volvió a ponerse colorada y tosió atragantándose con su filete mientras James soltaba una carcajada y Mary recibía una fulminante mirada por parte de su mejor amiga que le indicó que la había cagado bien cagada.

-Eh mejor me voy. –habló la rubia amiga de Lily. –Creo que me llaman por allá y de todas formas ya he acabado. –agregó parándose de la mesa y escapando de los furiosos ojos de Lily que la seguían como una leona a su presa.

James volvió a sonreír con sorna.

-Vaya, entonces ¿Salimos? Al parecer ya piensas en mí bastante, eso quiere decir que estás a un corto paso del amor. –musitó con esa voz suya que la pelirroja consideraba irritante… a veces.

Solo cuando le habla así.

-Creo que Mary olvidó mencionar que si hablo todo eso de ti, nada son cumplidos Potter, tenlo por seguro. –replicó ignorándolo. –Que mal de su parte pues no sabe que solo te infla más ese enorme ego que ya casi no cabe por la puerta.

-Oye mi ego no es tan grande. –se quejó el chico de gafas. –Solo tengo una buena autoestima, algo que a más de uno le falta, si me preguntas…

-No te pregunté.

Lily retiró su plato a medio comer con hastío y resopló poniéndose de pie. James la imitó inmediatamente ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de la pelirroja pero eso no lo detuvo, como era de esperarse la siguió hasta fuera del Comedor con insistencia.

-¡Hey Evans, espera, aún no me has contado porque es que soy un criminal! –le gritó esperando que ella le hiciera un poco de caso.

Lo consiguió. La prefecta y Premio Anual se giró para encararlo con una maligna sonrisa en su bonito rostro que provocó que James se arrepintiera de provocarla tanto. Lily a veces podía dar miedo. La mayoría de las veces así era.

-No creas que no sé qué hiciste ayer por la noche. –rugió la pelirroja.

James se tensó, palideció de pronto y su gesto divertido se le borró del rostro inmediatamente y se tornó serio mientras que con sus ojos marrones inspeccionaba a Lily y su mirada en busca de respuestas. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Así es, se que estuviste fuera y apostaría que Black también se escapó. –agregó en una posición severa. –Son dos niños, Potter. ¿Cómo hacen eso? ¡Podrían perder cientos de puntos! Y todo por lo que seguro era una boba travesura infantil, madura un poco ¿Sí?

Potter se relajó inmediatamente y casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio pero se contuvo y le asentía a Lily como dándole la razón. Por un segundo hubiera jurado que ella les había descubierto y le iba a enfrentar por haber salido ayer por la noche a pasear en el bosque a plena luz de la luna llena junto a un licántropo que en realidad era su mejor amigo.

Después de todo ella era lista, podría saberlo fácilmente.

-Oye Evans, de acuerdo lo admito. Soy un criminal, pero ¿Sabes? No fue una travesura infantil como tú crees. –aseguró el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. –Hay cosas más importantes que perder puntos.

Lily bajó los brazos.

-No me importa, el caso es que como Premio Anual deberías comportarte. –acotó la pelirroja. –Y si me perdonas voy a llegar tarde a Aritmacia por tu culpa, algo imperdonable.

-Espera, espera. –ordenó James jalándola del brazo. –A veces saltarse un par de reglas está más que bien.

-Quizás para ti, pero para mí…

-Para cualquiera. –le cortó el moreno. –Tal vez ser criminal no es tan malo. –agregó bajando su mano de su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y Lily se estremeció un poco. –Siempre y cuando tengas un buen crimen que cometer.

-No digas locuras, Potter. –bramó Evans peligrosamente nerviosa intentando librarse de su mano. –Cualquier crimen que quieras cometer está mal y no vas a contar conmigo.

-No si es un crimen perfecto, Lily. –le alegó el muchacho mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y él.

James dirigió su mano libre a su rostro y la dejó ahí. Lily se sobresaltó al sentir su mano acariciando su mejilla, estaba fría y esto le provocó un estremecimiento. Estaba atrapada, acorralada entre la fría pared y el cuerpo de ese chico; alto, atlético, fuerte.

-No hay crímenes perfectos, Potter. –consiguió balbucear al sentir la mano de él descendiendo hasta aterrizar en su cuello.

-Yo tengo uno.

James se acercó más a ella y la mano que usaba para atrapar la de ella se soltó para dirigirla a la cintura de Lily y pegarla más contra él. Ella se agitó un poco al darse cuenta de esto y se removió incomoda tratando de que el moreno se moviera y la dejara libre.

-Suéltame. –ordenó con la voz temblándole. –Potter, llego tarde y…

-Yo te robo el corazón ya que tú me robaste el mío hace mucho. –la interrumpió James acercando su rostro a la sonrojada cara de Lily.

-¿Eh? –preguntó descolocada.

-El crimen perfecto, Lily Evans. –añadió. –Déjame robar tu corazón, total, tú ya tienes el mío.

-Eso…Eso es ridículo. –titubeó. –Yo no tengo nada tuyo y…y…

-Claro que lo tienes, pelirroja tonta. –replicó Potter. –Eres lo mejor que tengo y lo que jamás creí necesitar tanto. –agregó sosteniendo la mirada verde de la chica.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, para empezar ni siquiera me tienes y... tú...

James la acalló como siempre quiso hacer. Le plantó un beso en los labios haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y se echara para atrás chocando con la pared. El muchacho movió sus labios lentamente rogando al cielo que Lily no fuera a partirle la cara de una bofetada pero hizo todo lo contrario y lo que el moreno jamás se esperó. Respondió al beso con cautela, con sus manos temblando y sus ojos cerrándose lentamente.

Cuando fue ella la que rompió con aquel contacto James se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Desconcertado, anonadado y sobre todo, maravillado. Ella se sonrojó intensamente y apretó los labios.

-¿Ves como si que era verdad?

-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, yo…yo…voy a….! –tartamudeó torpemente.

-¿Vas a volver a responderme el beso? –completó sonriéndole encantadoramente. –Porque eso fue lo que hiciste.

-¡Claro que no! Yo...yo... –hizo una pausa y trató de acompasar su respiración y ordenar sus ideas. -Por tu culpa no llegué a tiempo a Aritmacia, muchas gracias.

-Felicidades, Lily Evans, te has convertido en una delincuente hecha y derecha, así como yo. –se burló el muchacho de ojos marrones.

-No. –replicó la pelirroja. –Solo de crímenes perfectos, James. Recuérdalo.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando la vio sonreír y darse la vuelta para poder quedar libre de su encarcelamiento. Luego se fue caminando a gran velocidad por el pasillo dejando a Potter con una cara de baboso observando el mismo lugar por el que ella había desaparecido y haciéndose locas ideas sobre si algún día conseguiría corromperla lo suficiente.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado. ¡Larga vida a James y Lily! (aunque suene ironico) xD. Saludos!


End file.
